


Today

by Morethancupcake



Series: Simple and kind [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Slice of Life, past steve/tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce wakes up at five, every morning. He allows himself to enjoy the warmth, and the body next to his. Then he drags himself to the office[...]"</p><p>A day in their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : History

Bruce wakes up at five, every morning. He allows himself to enjoy the warmth, and the body next to his. Then he drags himself to the office, where he focuses on breathing. His morning yoga is a necessity, for everything he's going to see, he's going to deal with, he needs a clean, calm mind.

At six, Tony is still sleeping, and Bruce goes back under the covers to wake him up. It's not sexual, or it's not always sexual, but it's sweet, and sensual. He traces muscles with the very tip of his fingers, and he kisses until Tony is awake enough to tell him he's a terrible, terrible man for waking up so early.

At eight, they're usually showered, and ready to leave, and if they're not, Tony stops on their way for coffee and breakfast, and Bruce finds it hard to let go of his hand, no matter how hard it makes him blush.

 

Sometimes, Bruce catches Steve walking to his gym, still close by. He's sure Tony notices too, but if he does, he says nothing. This is history, Tony whispers to him in the dark when he wonders if he's enough. You and I, we are real.

They order coffee and sweet bread, or sometimes Bruce wins and they go to work with the smell of tea and indian food still clinging on their clothes.

They kiss on the car, just one last time before they have to face the day and be professional.

 

Sometimes, patients come back, when they're feeling better, stronger. Bruce is always humbled, to know they asked for him. They bring him flowers, coffee. Little gifts he's not supposed to accept, but Fury lets it pass, so he does. He puts the flowers in Tony's office, and he shares the coffee with everyone. Oncology doesn't mean a lot of those moments, but he holds on to them, and it helps with the difficult parts of his day. Tony gets the little kids, he gets the hugs, and the "Doctor Stark" shouted in the corridor. He smiles, and he hugs a lot. He lifts them in his arms, and he tickles them, he chats a little with the parents,but mostly he makes the kids laugh and feel good.

"How is your husband, doctor Stark ?" asks a little boy, barely standing on his crutches. "Is he still in the army ?" 

Tony smiles and he crouches close to the kid. They talk for a while, and Bruce catches words, like divorce, and new house. New boyfriend, and still in the army. The little boy smiles when Tony hugs him, and Tony laughs when his mother tries to apologize.

"Don't worry, really. It's history."

 

They can't really afford to eat together, because they don't really have a clear schedule. Mostly, Bruce will wait until Pepper sends him an all clear, then he'll colonize Tony's office with lunch. Tony moans, and tells him about the thousands of papers and files waiting for him, but he will eat, and Bruce will remind him his next appointment in cardio. 

They eat together, watching the top of the trees from the window, and Tony takes a twenty minutes nap on the couch, while Bruce gets everything ready for his consultations in the afternoon.

 

He remembers a time, almost two years ago. He remembers Tony freshly showered, and lovebites difficult to hide under his collar. It burns, still, even now, knowing about the other side of the fairy tale, about the smell of Bucky's perfume on Steve's hair, and marks he wasn't responsible of on his husband's body, he knows about Tony's pain, but it doesn't make years of jealousy go away so easily.

When he's back to his office, there's a cup of green tea waiting for him, and a bright yellow sticky note telling him how loved he is, and not to work too hard. When he calls cardio, Clint is delighted to tell him his boyfriend is there, and he invites them for brunch on Sunday. He can hear Tony protesting, in the back.

He smiles and goes back to his paperwork.

 

They go back home, and it's a difficult rule, but they're not allowed to bring back work at home. Of course, sometimes, it happens. Losing a patient, or having to fight with the administration. They shout, not at each other, but at how unfair it is, and they hold each other after. 

But days like today, they just listen to old cheesy songs, and Tony wonders if they have enough ice cream, or if they need to make a stop. The drive home is a little difficult, so they talk about Clint, and the surprised birthday party Phil is trying to set up. They talk about their garden, and how difficult it is to keep these tomatoes alive. They talk about the work they need to do at the beach, and Tony kisses his knuckles without thinking.

 

Tony goes for a run, and Bruce takes care of the mail. Bills, a few postcards, more bills. It makes his heart jump, seing their names together. It's still as new as the first time, and it makes him happy.

 

They eat in the kitchen, listening to the radio, a program mixing his love for classical music and Tony's love for original soundtracks. The soft music makes everything easy, mellow, and when they kiss, it's slow and soft.

 

Tony falls asleep reading, almost every night. Bruce is the one locking doors and making sure their alarm is on, and when he opens the door to their room, Tony is still wearing his glasses, drooling a little. Bruce kneels on the bed and takes care of them, carefully placing his reader away and helping him into a more comfortable position. 

He watches him sleep, for a little while. It's his secret, it's something he likes to do. He traces the lines with his eyes, he tries to memorize it, to keep it as a perfect as it is. Maybe it's because he used to do it, not so long go. Studying Tony when he wasn't his to look at, or to touch. Watching him from afar, telling himself he should stop, he shouldn't hope for anything, really.

Tony opens his eyes, full of sleep, and he kisses him once, twice, before letting go. He tastes a little like sleep, and his skin is warm and soft.

"Sleep now, Doctor Banner. We have the world to save tomorrow."

In the dark, his alarm informs him it's not even ten pm. Tony drags him closer, and their hands find each other. Tomorrow is a new day. Tony kisses his temple softly, and whispers words of love.

The rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! You can find it (and me) on tumblr :)
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/121444692739/today
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, comments, reblogs and likes ate warm goey brownies for the soul :)


End file.
